Falling for you
by PICH21
Summary: What will happen if kitana and liu kang duaghter emily fell in love with subzero son? the fate will rest in these two!
1. Chapter 1

Falling for you

I DON'T OWN MORTAL KOMBAT OR IT CHARCTERS

CHAPTER 1

Liu kang was a loving father with a beautiful wife name kitana and they love each other so much that nothing can't break them up, let see what going on with them right now

As we see liu kang was riding his dragon into the edenia palace and parked it. As he hops off it he noticed his wife and his daughter.

Emily: mom when dad is coming back?

Kitana: he here already

As Emily turn around only to face her dad and they hug and kiss and those daughter and dad things?!

Emily: so dad when are you going to bring me to the earthrealm soon?

Liu kang: we talk about this sweetie remember?

Emily sighed as she stomped her way to her room. Kitana then turned around and give her husband a hug then asked him something.

Kitana: why can't she remembered to not ask you that when we told her not to ask her?

Liu kang: she sixteen kitana she will be moving on soon.

Kitana: you better hope so and oh yeah I forgot something that I made her.

Liu kang: what is it?

Kitana: this

As kitana hold up a spandex (like kitana 2011 costume but it dark blue)

Right after kitana hold up the spandex, liu kang spit out his coffee (THAT CAME OUT OF FUCKEN NO WHERE)

Liu kang: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!

Kitana: her spandex why?

Liu Kang: IT A SPANDEX THAT SAID FUCK ME HARD AS YOU CAN!

Kitana: SO IT OKAY FOR ME TO WEAR A SPANDEX AND NOT HER!

(Too lazy too write the argument so skipping ahead to Emily)

As Emily hang out at her palace she walk toward the forest to her tree house that liu kang built for her. As she keeps walking toward the treehouse she hears a snapping noise then quickly she pull out her Fans and waited for her enemy to come out.

Emily: Who there!?

As Emily waited for the enemy to come out she heard rushes in the wood and she found her target.

Emily whispering: got you

As she throw her fans toward the noise. Her fans froze and then dropped to the ground.

Emily: the fuck?!

?: you know it not nice to mess with me

Emily: who are you?!

?: Why should I tell you

Emily: Because I command you to!

?: I not here to fight I here to warn you that Shao kahn and his armies are coming here in this palace, My father told me to come to this place and warn liu kang about the army and I here to help defend.

Emily: why should I trust you!

?: have I attack you?

Emily just shrugged and ran to the palace to warn liu kang and kitana about the attack.

Will Emily arrive in time? Who is that character!


	2. Chapter 2

DON'T OWN MORTAL KOMBAT OR IT CHARCTERS.

Chapter 2

Attack of the palace

As the mysterious figure watch as Emily ran off, he jump off the tree and there he stood looking at the trees, then he grab his phone and call his dad.

Subzero: hello?

X: Dad

Subzero: X did you did it?

X: yes she warned.

Subzero: so are you really going to help defend the palace?

X: HOW THE FUCK YOU KNOW THAT?!

Subzero: because I hear everything Motherfucker!

X: okay if you hear everything then why didn't you stop them from killing my mom!

Subzero: Look X I sorry they

X: you know what I hanging up

Subzero: X!

As X hang up the phone, subzero slam the phone and sit down his throne and start crying sadly. X just stands there for a while and just run to the palace in order to defend it.

Back to Emily

As Emily ran through the forest, she was almost there when she heard footsteps running with her. She stops only to find a teenage boy with blue shoulders and armor on him.

Emily: who the fuck are you?

X: no time let go!

Emily: wait a sec you're that guy who froze my fucken fan!

X: Do you want to talk about this now or warn your father!

Emily: fine but you own me one motherfucker!

X: okay let go

As the duet ran to the palace they were in shocked because the guards were scattered across the ground while some tarkata slain them leaving a bloody mess.

X: Well someone better call the clean up crew!

Emily: Stop joking and help me!

X: Okay jeez

As X and Emily fought the Tarkata people, she notice that her dad and her mom are missing.

Emily: I going to look for my family please hold these guys off!

X: I do my best but hurry!

As Emily ran off to find her family she suddenly stop and look at the entrance in only to find her dad and her mom fighting off the Tarkata soldiers.

Emily: DAD!

Soon as she said that liu kang and kitana look at Emily and motion her to come forward.

Emily: dad what going on!?

Liu kang: I don't know, we were talking about your spandex when the guard come flying dead.

Kitana: But I glad you're here, wait why did it get cold here?

True to hers word it was cold and their were freezing. And Emily just remembered something!

Emily: oh crap!

Both her parents: what?!

Emily: I forgot him!

Both her parents: who him?!

As Emily ran off, both of her ran after her. As they made it to the gate only to find a huge ice wall with X fighting off the tarkata soldier.

X: What took long?!

Emily: I sorry I was busy helping my mom and dad!

Liu Kang: who that teenage boy?!

Kitana: and what he doing?

Emily: Not the time to ask question we need to help.

They charge in to help X, as everything was going well until a buffed man with a hammer slam through the Ice wall and roar like a mad man ready to kill!

Emily: who are you?!

Shao kang: I AM SHAO KANG AND YOU ARE ABOUT TO DIE!

True to his word he throw his green spear as Emily, everything was in slow motion as liu kang and kitana watch in horror of what about to happen.

Emily: ( so this is how I die it was nice meeting with you mom and dad and Lucky)

As she waited for the spear to come she closed her eyes and count to ten, she felted something splattered on her face. She open her eyes to only find X with the spear in his chest. As X fell to the ground liu kang did the dragon fist to Shoa kang and he retreated.

As Emily lower her self to X she felt guilty and hurt.

Emily: Why?

X: I don't know

Emily: Please tell me

X: saw my change to be *Cough out blood* happy….I get to be with my mom…

Emily: Don't go just wait my mom will fixed you up and maybe you can tell me your name.

X: if only you tell me your name *again he cough blood*

Emily: my name is Emily

X: cute name, my name is X

Emily: *she blushing but she remain calm* okay there we told ours name now wait my mom is almost here

X: Feeling sleepy.

Emily: stay with me!

As he tried his best to stay awake he suddenly close his eyes and the only thing he saw was Emily mom and dad running to her.

Will make another chapter if I get 3 reviews but guest stay out of this if have something mean to say!


End file.
